1. Field of the Invention
The instant disclosure relates to a LED package structure, and more particularly to a LED package structure having a light-projecting angle adjusting function.
2. Description of Related Art
The invention of the lamp greatly changed the style of building construction and the lifestyle of human beings, allowing people to work during the night. Traditional lighting devices such as lamps that adopt incandescent bulbs, fluorescent bulbs, or power-saving bulbs have been generally well-developed and used intensively for indoor illumination.
Moreover, compared to the newly developed light-emitting-diode (LED) lamp using a LED package structure, these traditional lamps have the disadvantages of quick attenuation, high power consumption, high heat generation, short service life, high fragility, and being not recyclable. Thus, various high-powered LED lamps using LED package structures are created to replace the traditional lighting devices.